Email Buddies
by EdwardCullenIsStaringAtYou
Summary: Isabella is an Italian student struggling in her English studies and is advised to have an email buddy to help her where she will have to stay over at the person's home for a month and vice versa in the summer. Hers just happens to be a bronzed haired boy
1. Starting Things Out

**Disclaimer: Stepenie Meyer owns all...:(**

**Ah! Okay be open minded when you read this...I actually don't know why I said that...I hope you like this, if you do suscribe!  
**

**Summary: Bella, an Italian student is struggling in her English studies and Is advised to have an English/American Email buddy (Pen pal) where she will have to stay over at the person's home for a month and vice versa. All the girls have been taken, and has left her with a certain bronzed hair boy. **

**P.s translations are at the bottom!

* * *

  
**

**Email Buddies**

_To: Pianokeys at email dot com_

_From: GoffoBella at email dot com_

_Ciao!  
My name is Isabella, I am seventeen years old and I live in Roma, I have three older brothers, do you have any siblings? What is America like? Is it sunny where you live?  
From Bella_

I looked at my finalised short email, that I would give to an Edward Cullen from America. It took me about 3 minutes to write this, it was simple English I could handle that.

My native tongue is Italian, and I've been struggling in my English classes so much that my teacher advised me to start a pen pal, or email buddy. So here I was writing to a random stranger from an American school we twinned with!

It's not my personality to write to random boys, but there were no girls left to write to, so I was very annoyed by the fact I got unlucky. Hopefully he isn't weird or anything and won't ask for a picture of me in my underwear! These American boys scare me!

As well as writing to him, I will have to go to America and stay with Edward and his family for a month and vice versa! I'm seriously regretting this decision. I logged off my email, turned off my computer and went to bed.

I went to bed strangely hyper, and excited to see Edward's reply, I didn't even know this guy and he's already got me curious. My dreams were filled of him, his email was piano keys , so did that mean he played the piano or did he just have an obsession with keys? Would he be scared off by the fact I have three older brothers? Really Emmett, Alessandro and Tony were harmless, just very overprotective.

Emmett didn't have a traditional Italian name like me since he was named after an American boy she had a crush on before she met my dad, she confessed this to me when I asked her when I was ten.  
I woke up, and smiled at the sunny weather we have in Italy, I could already smell the food mama was cooking for breakfast. We always ate together, my brothers, me and the parents breakfast to us is the most important meal, so we always made more than we needed, though having three brothers in the family it always meant that we had to cook extra anyway.

I went downstairs and could already hear Emmett's booming laughter, he managed to fill the whole house with noise, even now when Alessandro and Tony are at university, he always was the loud one.

"Morning Bella!" Renata my mum said.

"Morning." I said, yawning. I went over to kiss her on the cheek, dad had already left for work, he was a police man, scary for you right?

We ate together, in silence with Emmett as the background noise talking about random nonsense, I always just tune him out in the morning, he's too much to handle sometimes.I finished my breakfast, washed my plate and thundered upstairs to check my email. I wasn't sure of the time difference but I'm pretty sure, he must have read my email by now. I turned on my computer and waited for it to load up. I tapped my foot impatiently, and quickly logged into my account.

Yes!

I had a new email, and it was from Edward! I chuckled as his reply was in Italian.

_To: GoffoBella at email dot com_

_From: Pianokeys at email dot com_

_Ciao Bella il mio nome è Edward. Io vivo in una piccola città chiamata Forks, dove è molto piovoso e fredda. Ho una sorella chiamato Alice. Mi diciassette anni come siete. Mi piace ascoltare musica classica e della lettura i classici, cosa ti piace?_

_A partire da Edward_

He seemed nice enough, I guess our questions were quite formal and polite as we didn't know each other. I found myself wondering what he looked like and if he really was seventeen?

_To: Pianokeys at email dot com_

_From: GoffoBella at email dot com_

_Hello Edward! Your Italian is very good, I am impressed! I like to read the classics as well, like Pride and Prejudice, and Wuthering Heights. I am a plain person, with not many interests, I read, cook and like to go out at night like many other teenagers, though they are really not my interests. How was your day?_

_ Bella._

I read the email, checking that my spelling was correct, and pressed send.

I was surprised that a seventeen year old boy likes to listen to classical music, and actually read! It was a change to what I was used to. I was confused...did he really live in a place called Forks? Or was it a spelling error? I don't know plus he said it was a cold rain place. How could I stay in a place for a month when it's cold and rainy all the time?

I logged off my email, and went to take a shower and get ready for the day. Today was Sunday, so no school today! I didn't really have much planned, since I don't have many friends. It's not that I'm an unsociable person, but that I am terribly shy, and don't forget that I have three older brothers who like to act like gangsters around me at school and scare off an possibility of having any friends let alone boyfriends.

Most girls that talk to me, want to get to my brothers since they are jocks and have good looks, not that I would know, but I hear things. After I had finished with my shower, I went to brush my teeth and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I'm a practical person when it comes to clothes I own nothing fancy or designer, I would be too scared to wear it and ruin it knowing my luck. I have two left feet, I run into walls, tables, people, lockers, the floor and anything that happens to be in a five mile radius.

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and started on my homework, I needed help with my English, so i turned back on the computer and logged into my email, whilst going on a translation website. I had left my computer on, soon after I had finished my homework and went downstairs to do my chores and watch t.v with Emmett.

"Hey Em!" I said, as I joined him onto the sofa and snatched the remote.

"Hey! Give it me back, I was watching that!" He whined.

"Tough, you're not any more!" I argued.

"You are so spoiled, you know that?" He glared at me.

I stuck my tongue at him, at proceeded to change the channel. I flicked through all the programmes, there was nothing on so I just handed back the remote and checked on my computer to see if Edward had replied or was online.

_Pianokeys has started a conversation with you._

Crap he started a conversation while I wasn't even here!

_ pianokeys: Hey!_

_Pianokeys:Hello?_

_Pianokeys:Isabella are you there?_

_Pianokeys: Ciao?_

_Pianokeys: Buongiorno? _

Ah! Reply before he goes off!!!

_GoffoBella: Ciao! Sorry, I was downstairs._

_Pianokeys: ...._

_GoffoBella: Isn't it a bit early for you to be online?_

_Pianokeys: I suffer from Insomnia....  
_

_

* * *

_

**Okay! My first chapter, I'll add the translations down here, and just like I said before, I'm not actually Italian so I have no idea if this is correct. So if there is anyone fluent in Italian that could help me out? ;P**

**Also sorry if the sentences are akward and what not, I have no beta, but if someone wants to beta for me! :)  
**

**Also I want to ask you guys a question, do you want Edward to be a vampire or human??!! Another one is what do you think about Bella being Italian? I was goin to make Edward into Edwuardo but I was like...nah!**

**Translations:**

**Goffo: Akward/ Clumsy **

**Ciao Bella il mio nome è Edward. Io vivo in una piccola città chiamata Forks, dove è molto piovoso e fredda. Ho una sorella chiamato Alice. Mi diciassette anni come siete. Mi piace ascoltare musica classica e della lettura i classici, cosa ti piace?**

**A partire da Edward :**

**Hello Bella, my name is Edward. I live in a small town called Forks, where it is very rainy and cold. I have a sister called Alice. I'm seventeen like you, I like to listen to classical music and reading the classic books. What do you like?**

**From Edward.**

**I'm also having troubles with the title, any suggestions?**

**EdwardCullenIsStaringAtYou**

**xx  
**


	2. Fairy Princess Emmett

**Disclaimer: Stepenie Meyer owns all...:(**

**Ah!! Okaies I got a beta! Her name is Iloveedward94 and she's lovely, she helped me with it, since I had no idea how you do the whole beta thing! Check her story out...now!  
**

**Ah! Okay be open minded when you read this...I actually don't know why I said that...I hope you like this, if you do suscribe!  
**

**Summary: Bella, an Italian student is struggling in her English studies and Is advised to have an English/American Email buddy (Pen pal) where she will have to stay over at the person's home for a month and vice versa. All the girls have been taken, and has left her with a certain bronzed hair boy. **

**P.s translations will be at the bottom!

* * *

**

_GoffoBella: Isn't it a bit early for you to be online?_

_Pianokeys: I suffer from Insomnia...._

_

* * *

_

**Email Buddies**

Insomnia?...What the hell is that? God dammit, why can't he just speak in Italian! Stupid American!

_GoffoBella:....eh?_

_Pianokeys: Sorry, I forgot...It means I have trouble sleeping at night._

_GoffoBella:Oh, _

Our conversation was silent for what seemed like hours, I can tell I'm just going to die of awkwardness this summer. Why can't he just say something, how am I supposed to answer to that?

I drummed my fingers on the wooden desk, humming a random tune, god this guy is boring.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted, his voice got louder as he got closer to my room.

"What?!" I shouted, as he shoved his massive figure into my room.

"Have you never heard of knocking before entering?!" I yelled at him, I do love Emmett but he really doesn't know the meaning of privacy...well he doesn't know the meaning of many words.

"Why? What ya hiding from me, Bells?" His loud voice filled my room.

"Nothing just talking to my Pen pal..." I mumbled blushing, I was bound to be relentlessly teased by Emmett as soon as he found out that it was a boy and I had to stay at his house for a month.

"Oh!" He said, a goofy smile teamed with dimples appeared on his boyish face.

"That American dude you got paired up with? You better not be doing anything I would do." He told me.

I blushed as usual.

"Emmett! Stop teasing me, don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked, annoyed, why did I get an idiot as an older brother?

"Nope, now move out of my way!" He boomed, as he shoved me out of my chair and sat down reading my conversation.

"Hey! That's private you know?" I told him, if he...oh no...he wouldn't....

_GoffoBella: Dicami circa lei Edward? Siete bella? Ti piace a noi italiani le ragazze? Non vedo l'ora di incontrarvi!_

My eyes widened in horror. I thumped Emmett as hard as I could.

"What the hell was that for?!" I asked.

"Ow, I wanted to know what he's like..." He replied innocently.

"You made me seem like I was coming onto him! Why did you do that! I've got to stay with him...for a MONTH!" I complained.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Jeez Bella, you really are spoiled, get over it so being so high strung!" He retaliated.

"Excuse me?!" I glared at him. Spoiled and high strung? Did he not even pay attention to his own girlfriend Rosalie? Now she's spoiled, high strung, and high maintenance!

Emmett gulped.

"Sorry....hey look your friend replied!" Emmett stuttered out.

_Pianokeys: I'm sorry...what?Um...I guess I'm pretty...I mean girls like me...?_

Oh great, I got paired up with a vain pretty boy. I realized that Emmett had started typing out another message.

"Hey! Stop it, you dare press enter and I will.....do...something terrible!" I said, unsure of myself.

"Like what? He asked suspicious.

"...Like tell Rose about your girly tendencies, I've got the evidence!" I claimed.

It was silent.

"Yeah I know about you and the fairy princess gear you own." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll delete that message. You're no more fun! I wish Alessandro and Tony were back here again!" Emmett whined.

He deleted the text he was writing and handed over to me the keyboard. I smiled in victory. Now time to redeem myself to Edward. He probably thinks I'm a freak right now!

_GoffoBella: I'm terribly sorry about that last bit I said! That wasn't me, honest! It was my idiot brother, please forget that bit! I'm so sorry_

_Pianokeys: Okay, consider it forgotten._

He doesn't believe me! I can just tell, he's just being polite to me. Well if I was him, I wouldn't believe me either. How did I deserve an idiot brother?

_GoffoBella: Anyway..._

_Pianokeys: Sorry I've got to go!_

_GoffoBella: Bye..._

_Pianokeys has signed off_

_GoffoBella has signed off_

"Look what you've done now Emmett!" I shouted.

"What?! I did nothing this time!" He replied confused.

"Well If you didn't write what you wrote this would have never happened in the first place. He doesn't even believe me that it was you who wrote it, and now he's too embarrassed to talk to me!" I whined.

"Sorry," Emmett said, though he didn't sound remotely sorry.

"It's going to be so awkward when I go to America!" I complained.

"Don't worry so much Bells, or you'll die of old age!" Emmett said, as he ruffled my hair and left the room, with me in a frazzled state.

Great.!

* * *

**Geez, I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I haven't really been on fanfiction for awhile, and I've been busy doing other important things so....that's my excuse!**

**This chapter isn't that great, but I've been mainly writing about Bella in America for the upcoming chapters, so I have been doing some more better writing, you've just got to bear with these chapters write now!**

**Translations: I'm sorry there's not much Italian in here, it's because I hadn't enough time to work out the translations as well as give you a chapter! If you guys want more Italian tell me, and I will add some!  
**

_GoffoBella: Dicami circa lei Edward? Siete bella? Ti piace a noi italiani le ragazze? Non vedo l'ora di incontrarvi! = Tell me about yourself Edward? Are you beautiful? Do you like us Italian girls? I can't wait to meet you!_

**My questions for you are: Do you want more Italian? Do you still like the story? Is Emmett a bit much? Do you want Emmett to go to America with Bella for a month? And last but not least, looking forward to the beta-ing skills of Iloveedward94?**

**Thanks!**

**EdwardCullenIsStaringAtYou!  
**


	3. Chaperone!

**Disclaimer: Stepenie Meyer owns all...:(**

**Ah!! Okaies I got a beta! Her name is Iloveedward94 and she's lovely, she helped me with it, since I had no idea how you do the whole beta thing! Check her story out...now!  
**

**Ah! Okay be open minded when you read this...I actually don't know why I said that...I hope you like this, if you do suscribe!  
**

**Summary: Bella, an Italian student is struggling in her English studies and Is advised to have an English/American Email buddy (Pen pal) where she will have to stay over at the person's home for a month and vice versa. All the girls have been taken, and has left her with a certain bronzed hair boy. **

**P.s translations will be at the bottom!

* * *

**

"Don't worry so much Bells, or you'll die of old age!" Emmett said, as he ruffled my hair and left the room, with me in a frazzled state.

Great.

_

* * *

_

**Email Buddies**

Weeks had gone bye since the incident, and school had been piling on the work before we broke up for summer. I hadn't been able to email Edward or talk to him since last time, and I hadn't heard anything from him either.

I wasn't writing emails to Edward partly because I was so embarrassed, to the point that every time I glanced at my computer, my cheeks would automatically start to heat up and go bright red and that...well I had nothing to say to him...I know that sounds awful...awful but true.

Emmett still has been his goofy self, but he seems quieter than usual and has his scheming/poker face on, that causes me to act suspicious of him. Emmett always has this weird look on his face when he plans pranks or is trying to hide a big secret...just to give you an idea...it looks as if he is trying to suppress a fart...not so easy on the eyes...

I had a week left till I left Rome, to go to Forks, which to the best of my knowledge was wet. I took the liberty to google it, I looked at images, at first I saw a lot of silver forks or all sizes, I had to laugh, but then I saw...well I saw green, loads of it. I'm not kidding, my eyes have never seen so much green in one image before. Their was loads of images of very green woods, mossy trees, clouds, rain and no sign of the sun at all. Fun. After this google search, I found out that Forks was a place where it rained daily, and rarely saw a sunny day. Fork's weather was the rainiest city in the United States, and a some lady called Stephenie wrote a book based in Forks...ooh and is popular for its trout fishing at its Quillayute river system...dad would like that. This information was all courtesy of my greatest love, Wikipedia.

This didn't exactly look like my idea of a great holiday, but I was oddly looking forward to was probably because I've never been this far away from home before,...sure....sure that's the reason.

I decided to be organised today, since I had got my homework out of the way, so I decided to pack, the hardest thing for me to do....I have no idea were to start!

I know my clothes aren't appropriate for Forks weather, so I decided to scrape together the thickest clothing I could find, this barely filled a quarter of the room in my suitcase.

I sighed. This was going to take a while.

Well hours later, the good news was that I finished packing! Bad news...well most of the clothes in their, were Emmett's....what? They were big, and would keep me warm.

I decided that I would definitely have to buy clothes at Forks, or just dress like a man, for the entire time.

I came downstairs to eat with my family, and noticed that Emmett was very quiet.

"Hey, Bells! I was just talking to Emmett about the trip to Forks." Mum said.

"Oh?" That was strange, why would she talk about it to Emmett?

"Yes, I think it would be a great experience for you both, and you can finally bond, and get along, like I always wanted you to." She carried on.

I wasn't really listening, "Yes, me too......wait, WHAT? Mum....what do you mean? I mean it will be a great experience, but how are me and Emmett supposed to bond....if he's........No!" I screeched, I just realised what had just happened.

"Yes!" Mum shrieked, ecstatic.

This could not be happening, I looked over at Emmett, and he had the biggest, cheesiest grin on his face I've ever seen, and my hand was suddenly itching to smack right off.

"Mum, why!?" I whined.

"Now don't be like that Isabella Marie. He is your brother, I know deep down you love him very much." She said, sounding much stricter than she usually does.

"Way, way deep down." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Renata asked.

"Nothing..." I replied.

"Besides, you can't go to this trip alone without a chaperone, since you're not old enough. And Emmett offered willingly, and I thought why not? He's not going to do anyone harm." She carried on.

I Scoffed, yeah right, he's already done a lot of damage, and emotional scarring to me, by just being my brother!

I glared at him, and he just laughed, and carried on eating.

I hate him, I hope he chokes on his peas.

I sourly sat at the table, glaring at everything and everyone. I can not believe Emmett is going on the trip with me, it just means more embarrassing moments for me, and clumsy Bella stories.

Why does the world have to hate me so much?

I finished eating and went back to my room, to sulk like a little child who had a temper tantrum. (I basically just did that)

I could here Emmett's heavy footsteps pounding upstairs, and there he was, again bursting through my door.

"Hey Jelly Belly!" Emmett said, trying to mimic an American accent very poorly. I snorted.

"What now?" I asked.

"Stop being so rotten! Come on it'll be fun having you cool, young, attractive, funny..."

"Whoa, don't boost your ego or anything there!" I interrupted.

He glared, than continued, "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, cute, funny..."

"You already said that just get to the point!" I interrupted again.

"Okay, fine, what I was just trying to say, I'll make this trip a hundred times better, just by being there!" He gloated.

"Yeah right." I scoffed.

"Anyway, I'll be your chaperone, so no funny business, especially with the guys!" He said.

Funny business? What funny business?

* * *

**Geez, I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I haven't really been on fanfiction for awhile, and I've been busy doing other important things so....that's my excuse!**

**I UPDATED! So, yeah.....please don't be mad, plus I'm really really sorry that I didn't update any sooner...  
**

**No Italiano, in this chapter! Er....any thought or ideas you could pass to me would be good? Next chapter, they'll be finally getting to America!! Woohoo, that's where the fun begins! I promise!**

**What do you think of the characters? OOC? or justtt right?**

**Also do you want Edward to be a jerk? Or a nice guy?  
**

**Thanks!**

**EdwardCullenIsStaringAtYou!  
**


	4. Awkward Flights

**Disclaimer: Stepenie Meyer owns all...:(**

**Guys I'm such an idiot! I accidentally deleted this chapter so I had to write it all again, and I've been very busy and distracted so....thanks for your patience. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited, story alerted, I adore you guys so much!!! I will have lots of free time soon, so hopefully if I'm not sidetracked I will remember not to press delete on files!! ;p It also took me a while to get back into the plot. I forgot....I'm going on holiday soon for about a week, and there will be no computers or laptops available to write! I'm so sorry!  
**

**Ooh! Also on Edward being nice or a jerk...well it was all very mixed...so you guys well have to just read to find out.  
**

**Summary: Bella, an Italian student is struggling in her English studies and Is advised to have an English/American Email buddy (Pen pal) where she will have to stay over at the person's home for a month and vice versa. All the girls have been taken, and has left her with a certain bronzed hair boy. **

**P.s translations will be at the bottom! :)  
**

* * *

"_Anyway, I'll be your chaperone, so no funny business, especially with the guys!" He said._

_Funny business? What funny business?_

* * *

**Email Buddies**

Oh, I knew it was too good to be true I just never ever get a break. I was super excited and nervous to be going on this holiday, go abroad, relax for a bit, be away from family..but oh no Emmett had to rear his big, fat, ugly butt into it!

I muffled a scream into my pillow. "Arghh!!!!!"

"That's right just let it all out." My big oaf of a brother said, startling me.

I slowly lifted my head up, my face going red, seething.

"Get. Out. Now." I said menacingly.

He didn't even bat an eyelid, I raised an eyebrow willing him to try to vex me further. He didn't move and I let out a frustrated yell, I got off my bed and started kicking and punching him like a human punching bag. God, It had no effect on him!

So I did the perfectly reasonable thing, I lay myself on the floor, curled myself in a ball and started to yell at the top of my lungs "Mamma! Owww! It hurts! Help!"

Emmett looked puzzled, I smirked at him. On cue, Renata(Renee) came in looking annoyed and shocked as I carried on with my injured charade.

"What happened here?" She demanded.

"Em-Emmett, he-he hit me!! It hurts! Did you not hear me scream before? I'm so sorry. What did I do wrong?!" I whimpered, hamming up my already amateur acting.

"Emmett, is this true? You hit a girl? Your sister? In my house?!" Her voice getting louder at each accusation.

"Mum, please, it's not true she's lying!" Emmett pleaded. When you have an older brother, you learn special ways to get even and play dirty.

"How can you lie to my face?! Look at her, she's on the floor obviously in pain!" She fumed on. I stifled a giggle. Emmett shot me daggers, and I tried my best not to stick my tongue out.

"But, but..." Emmett carried on.

"No more, I've had enough! No more computer games, that includes your Xbox, Play station 3 or anything else! And no more late night visits to Rosalie's house. You're grounded until you have to go to America with Bella, period, I want no more complaining. Bella honey will you be okay? I'm a bit busy and have to go to work soon." Renata ranted on.

"I-I think so.." I sniveled on.

Renata bent down, kissed my forehead, muttered something about Emmett and left the room with him following behind her fists clenched and nostrils flaring. Whoops. He definitely deserved that, with all the hell he puts me through.

Emmett never gave me a break, but now I'm all by myself and had time to think. I couldn't help the massive grin that crept up on my face. I was going on holiday in a couple of weeks! With no parents! With Emmett.....oh no...let's just glaze over that. Why does time always feel like it goes its slowest when you're waiting for something to happen?

_A FEW WEEKS LATER_

"Now are you sure you have everything you came with? Do you have your flight tickets? Do you kno-"

"Yes mum! I'm sure, for the last time, I'm sure I have everything, the tickets are in my pocket and whatever you were going to ask me...I'm pretty sure I've got the right answer for it." I interrupted.

Renata's eyes welled up and her smile quivered, "That's good, I'm sorry Bells it's just that I worry about you! You're my baby girl, you know that?"

I hugged her, "I'll be fine, I unfortunately have Emmett mum."

"What? No hug for me?!" Emmett boomed.

"Yeah, because we all know you'll just be fine no matter how much chaos happens around you. Or they just don't care about you." I said snorting at my own words.

"We do care for Emmett!...Just in a different way." Charlie said.

"Haha that's code for, we don't love you as much as Bella!" I cracked up at my own joke.

Charlie playfully hit me. "Bella, you know that's not true! It's just because your our only daughter, and you never gave us much trouble unlike the boys!"

I looked at my watch, oh crap! "Guys! Emmett and I have to go now or we'll miss our flight!"

We rushed our awkward goodbyes, and with Renata being unable to let us go or stop the wet kisses. I found myself failing to keep up with Emmett's long strides trying to reach our gate.

I kept tripping up on my feet, making me go slower, "Emmett please, slow down I can't keep up! You know how badly coordinated I am." I whined.

"Oh! I have a better idea!" He replied. Emmett's ideas were never good. So I dreaded it whenever they came.

He ran back to where I was forced me into a piggyback and ran top speed towards our destination. I let out a shriek, causing people to turn and look at us, making me blush. I loathed attention.

"Emmett put me down!" I moaned.

"Hey, we'll get there much quicker if you're not walking on your feet; you and I both know that." He reasoned.

Somehow, I couldn't really argue with that. Emmett and my brothers were really competitive when it came to sports or women, so I knew that he could run much faster than this but I guess he couldn't really with all the people in the way, plus he doesn't know where we were heading.

Several minutes later, and a bout of travel sickness we finally arrived and successfully boarded on the plane. Bad news was that we were last to board, and we received dirty looks and glares from the passengers and on cue my blush appeared.

I clumsily found where I was seated and found out it wasn't next to Emmett, I panicked, I didn't do well talking to strangers. I was sitting next to two boys, one had blonde hair and blue eyes and the other had brown hair and eyes donning glasses and greasy skin. Emmett was sat in front of me next to a girl and boy, and I just knew Emmett would be flirting with the girl. Poor guy if he was her boyfriend, he had no chance with the smooth talker.

"Hi, I'm Mike and this is Eric my friend." The blonde guy revealed, with an American accent.

"Hi." I said, giving him an awkward smile, I really didn't want to talk with him. I knew this was going to be a long flight, all I really wanted to do was read my book, listen to music and sleep on this journey and not have awkward conversations.

"What's your name?" Eric asked after a pregnant silence.

"Oh right sorry, I'm Isabella but call me Bella please." I said, blushing.

"You're Italian right? I recognize the accent." Mike asked.

I really wanted to roll my eyes...I hated people who stated the obvious. "Yes."

After that they stopped trying to chat with me and talked to each other. The plane had took off, and we were flying miles high up in the sky. The stewardess was offering peanuts and drinks going down the aisle with her cart. She reached Emmett, and Rose was obviously far away from his mind, as he definitely was laying on the charm thickly on the poor girl.

"So where do you live in Italy?" Mike asked.

"Er..." What should I say?? Should I really say where I live, he could be a pedophile... "Well somewhere in Volterra... I can never recall the name of the place..." why am I such a bad liar? I'm so lame!

He looked at me unconvinced, "Oh cool. I was just in Volterra on holiday. Its a great place to meet girls...what a strange coincidence, eh?"

"Right..." what the hell was I supposed to say?

"So I was wondering do you want to go out with me after the plane lands?"

I looked at him in shock. I didn't even know him! Quick think of something, quick!!

"Pardon? I er not understand. You make no sense." I stuttered, sure because one minute you're fluent in English, next it's fractured.

"Che cosa l'inferno?! Non lo daterei mai durante cento anni! Sopra il mio cadavere pervertite" I couldn't control myself, my hand slapped my mouth.

At that moment Emmett turned around and looked at me shocked and confused.

"Scusi Bella?!" He asked.

"Emmett lo aiuta fuori qui! Sapere che lo amate!" I begged him, my Italian coming fast and furious.

Emmett turned to Mike who was looking a bit confused. He must of heard and understood some of the conversation.

"Do you know that guy Bella? He looks like some kind of freak!! He's massive! He isn't your boyfriend is he? I don't like the way he's staring at you, and anyway I was thinking I would be better for you." Mike ranted. Ha, he's not staring at me.

This stranger really needed to get a reality check.

"Ew no way!! He's my brother for gods sake! That's disgusting!" I nearly yelled at him.

If looks could kill Mike would have been so dead. Emmett was glaring at Mike and I guessed that he understood a bit of what Mike had just said. He stood up and towered above Mike.

"Hi, Mike is it? You'll be happy to know you'll have a change of company and be sitting next to me instead, and on this very long journey we will have a nice talk about you and my sister. Understand?" Emmett may not sound as fierce to Mike because of his accent, but his eyes were deadly and he was nothing but serious.

Mike gulped in fear, and nodded his head. I silently gathered my things and swapped seats with my angel of a brother. Oh thank god, but the thing now was that the passengers near us heard the whole frenzy and I was again getting unwanted attention.

I took my copy of_ Wuthering Heights_, obviously translated into Italian and tried to immerse myself in the book and forget my surroundings. Next thing I knew, I was getting off the plane, looking at a very scared Mike who uttered his apology and ran off with his friend trailing behind him. Emmett and I just burst out laughing about the whole thing, but it was only half assed because I was so exhausted.

We collected our luggage, and started to look for Edward and his family. We didn't really know how to find them, but were told to look out for a sign with our surname. I stood on my tiptoes trying to scan the crowds, Emmett's purpose was for this, he had his height on his side.

All I could see was the tops of heads, and a very unusual bronze colour...

....

* * *

**Translations**

"Che cosa?! Non lo daterei mai durante cento anni! Sopra il mio cadavere pervertite":

**What the hell?! I would never date you in a hundred years! Over my dead body you pervert! **

"Emmett lo aiuta fuori qui! Sapere che lo amate!"

**Emmett help me out here! You know you love me!**

**So you guys like?? Okay, so still no Edward, Bella interaction but next chapter they will talk to each other!! (obviously) **

**Big thank you to my awesome beta, The Darkest Point.**

**Reviews are much welcomed ;p  
**


End file.
